White Assassins and Blue Roses
by Ryuichi-Tohma
Summary: On hiatus until Tohma and mine's brains go back to this plot. Gomen nisai!


_White Assassins and Blue Roses_

Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Gravi or its characters. And after reading some of the first remix I don't really want to. Though…if I did, a lot of different things would happen. But oh well…anyway…we don't own them.

Ah! It's good to be back with a new idea in the same category! Oh yes, Tohma and Ryu are back guys! Oh…clap! And with a nice new genre too…interesting, ne? Anyway, I suppose I shall get on with it.

_Chapter One- Images of Missing Force

* * *

_

"Such a beautiful moon out tonight. Wouldn't you agree?"

I know he's looking at me, but I could almost care less about the sky as of now.

I keep staring at the door, daring some untrained loser to just try and hurt Tohma.

"Ryu…"

"My job is to protect you. I'm not an astronomer."

"Yes, but I do know how to take care of myself." He always says that. "On a different note though, your job is to kill lords and high ranked officers. Protection for an assassin comes last."

"I'm not a normal one, so I could heed less about rules. Besides, considering this is an unknown assassin tonight…who knows if you'll need help or not."

I hear robes shuffle as Tohma approaches me, resting a gentle hand to my shoulder, and smiling calmly at me. "And vice versa. Though you have trained, not only under me, but Lord Kasu, you are still young and fragile."

I turn away. Tohma says that everyday of my life. When will…I be worthy enough? I thought being an apprentice to Lord Kasu would change his mind. But no…I'm still young and weak.

"I'm not feeble…"

"I never said such a thing. When I said fragile, I meant naïve."

Fragile…in my mind? "How so!?" Seriously! I'm nineteen!

"I regret letting you train year after year. Because, you are very sheltered Ryu. You haven't seen much of the world yet. All you know is fighting and proficiency. You barely even know death."

My eyes fall shut. I feel the blood boil inside me. The anger that Tohma could even say that to me…

"Barely know…death?"

He sighs and I feel his cool arms wrap around me. There is an urge to immediately push him away, but I relax instead.

"I hate to say this Ryu, but you have yet to see the meaning of the word murder. What happened to your family and you, was cruel and not something that is done to everyone at the age you were, but once you step upon the battle field…"

His voice just fades and I practically feel the images flow into my mind, and I wince. "Tohma…"

He lets go of me, but scratches my ears. And I purr quietly, letting a small smile reveal itself as well.

"Don't linger upon those thoughts now, but don't assume you can handle everything on your own either."

"Ok…"

BANG

I find myself behind the bed before my head tells me that I acted to the sudden noise. My heart's pounding in my chest though, and I'm feeling a little dizzy.

I shake it off and focus back on the source of the noise. The door is wide open, but there is no one in the entrance.

Tohma's still where he just was, looking at the same point. He's never afraid, he could even die there and there'd never be fear…

I start to get up, but my ears perk and my eyes instantly focus upon the ceiling.

And then someone in all white jumps down, grabbing Tohma from behind and resting the blade against his throat.

I get angry as the man leans in and is obviously whispering something into Tohma's ear.

I unsheathe my daggers and leap over the frame, running over to the white clothed male and aim for his arm.

He spots me though and moves away, smirking at me, fangs and all, as I swiftly turn around and go for him again.

Our weapons clash and he pulls out a dagger, nicking me as we break contact. I hear Tohma's voice in the background, but I quickly am forced back into battle as he advances on me.

Metal hitting metal is all I hear for a while till we both part and stare one another down. Trying to take in the weaknesses and strengths.

The smile has never left his face as he looks me over.

"I thought I would find muscle heads with barely any brains. Instead, this seems to be the castle of beautiful men. Am I in the wrong one?"

"Consider us the Athens. And don't be a smart ass." He's so casual about this. …It sickens me

"Heh. It's what I do though." He sifts into defense, still ogling me to the point I might just throw him out the window.

"Oh, so that's why you're a horrible assassin. Perhaps you should have been a bard."

"Ouch, thy tongue is sharper than the dagger in your hand." I'm going to use it soon too…

"If words could kill I suppose. However, you just tried to kill my lord, so the last thing I want to have with you is a conversation."

I finally move forward, slashing his arm, but only severing the fabric as he twists away behind me.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't ruin my clothes."

A growl releases from my throat as I finally get my dagger to his throat, only to find myself in the same danger.

I want to cut the grin from his lips as he lets out a small chuckle. "A great position, no? I know I'm enjoying myself."

"Shut your mouth foul degenerate."

We press the blades deeper into the skin, causing the blood to start flowing.

I wince slightly as the trickle of red liquid makes it a point to tickle the side of my neck as it travels downward.

"Kanji-nu ra? Assassins love the smell of blood."

"I'm only an assassin because of people like you!" I go to slice his arm but he beats me to it by stabbing me in the stomach with his katana.

I gasp and my vision instantly turns narrow as I fall to the stone floor, but not before I got his shoulder.

"Ryuichi!"

It's my turn to smirk up at him. He glares back down at me, clutching his wound tightly.

"You damn brat."

I let out an amused breath just before I fall into Tohma's arms, struggling hard to stay conscious.

"I think I win though, considering I can still assassinate your king."

I moan as the cursed man comes closer to both of us. I try to at least sit up, but I find my body refuses. That man put poison on the tip of that thing…damn it.

My eyes open though to tell Tohma to just leave and find help. But he isn't moving an inch. In fact, he's staring at the other with calm and gentle eyes. Why Tohma? Why do you have to be so proud?

But as I glance over to the stranger I find he's staring back too. However, he looks dumb founded and surprised. Quit moronic to tell the truth.

There's a blush spreading across his cheeks too, and he's backing up slightly.

The silence is deafening and I can't figure out why they're in a locked gaze.

Finally though the other man shakes himself out of the trance, the blush brighter than from earlier as he attempts to clear his voice from cracking.

"F-fine. I'll call it a draw."

I glare and he's back to smirking again.

"But, I almost had both of you. So it's more of a giving up draw. Too bad. Train up for me kitty."

He winks at the both of us before running over to the window and slipping out through there into the blackened night.

* * *

I keep hearing murmuring or buzzing…or both. And it's bothering me completely out of sleep.

Sleep…? Wait…?

All the events previous come into my head as I sit up, panicking. "T-Tohma!?"

"Ryu, please, don't sit up too quickly."

I blush when I realize that I have no shirt on, Tohma's hand pressing down on my chest to make me lie on my back again. "D-doshĭté!?"

"Calm Ryuichi. We had to take it off because of your wound."

I almost forgot about that…

I look down to my uncovered stomach, seeing the bandage turning red. And I hear Tohma sigh as he stands up.

"I suppose I'll go get Tatsuha."

Oh no, not him…not with my top off anyway.

"Relax, that man is gone. Work on healing."

"Healing is the least of our worries." I look up at Tohma, showing him just how serious I am about my up coming mission. "This means more than ever I need to go fulfill my assignment."

He just stares at me, his azure eyes gentle and understanding as ever, but they have worry now.

"Ryu…Perhaps we should hold off-"

Anger flares inside me as I get out of the bed, Tohma rushing over to get me to lie back down, but I push away and glare. "No! No we will not! It's time to stop holding off and just do it! You stopped me last time because you said I wasn't old enough. Well now I'm nineteen! I've had ten years with you, and three with Lord Kasu! I think I can handle some daft royal prick!" my fist are clenched into tight balls, and I think I started crying somewhere in there. "I want revenge! I want his head! I don't have a family because of him!"

"…You shouldn't kill in cold blood Ryu."

"Then you shouldn't have taught me everything you knew."

We keep the gaze up a little longer till I begin to feel dizzy. So I sit down and roughly wipe the tears away, but more come and spill over my cheeks.

Tohma lets out a distressed breath and kneels in front of me, erasing the streams from my face with his soothing hand.

"I apologize Ryu. I know I have been keeping you from this duty. However, you never quite seem ready for it."

"But why…?"

"Because you are still a child. Yes, very mature for your age, but still so young and innocent to the world. I don't even think you realize just what you'll have to do to even get into their territory."

"……"

"I want you to experience the world before you do this. You are very skilled; as far as ability goes you are remarkable. That is why you were given the title of white assassin. However, you've done nothing but training for so long. You have only been around me and Kasu. Ryu, you need to know what people are like. I believe that's why you lost tonight. Though you knew he was coming, though you were well prepared, his emotions and attitude threw you through a loop."

I guess…he did.

"…I understand. But…that man needs to be slain soon. Things are starting to get…"

"I know."

"Then what do you want to do?"

Tohma sighs and gets up, facing the window and focusing on nothing else. "…Though I do not like it, I think I'll push it back for a month."

"A…month?"

"It gives you enough time to see a few battles, experience the enemies and allies alike. Perhaps it's even enough time for you to put everything into perspective."

…I guess that's not as bad as three years…

"Kay…I accept."

"Good, I'm glad." He smiles at me and I just look away, lowering my ears in slight shame and disappointment. "Now then, I shall go get Tatsuha so you can get to sleep soon."

Uh…I though we had forgotten about that…

Tohma ruffles my hair a bit before I watch him walk out.

And then as silence befalls the room again, I decide to look out the window finally just to see what Tohma was so impressed about.

"…Wow. It is pretty."

* * *

Whoo! I win! First chapter done! So? What do you think? Any good? Any mistakes? Tell meh! This is my first time in this sort of genre. So review? Please? Ok, lots of love and kuma kisses! Later!

Oh, PS: The Japanese I used means; "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Cloud Ryu Sakuma


End file.
